utaufandomcom-20200223-history
MikaHeru Tanrei-Monoto
''Detailed Information '''MikaHeru' (Or his French and English first name,' Mikaël'') was first recorded in May 10th 2010 but his voice bank was officially released exactly 17 days and one month later, in June 27th 2010. At first, his samples where too short and they where really breathy. Some of them where actually the official voicer's brother who made them. MikaHeru's Act two was recorded and corrected in one day, July 6th 2010. The voicer decided that all the samples would be her voice. He had a high pitch voice, and his design helped a little bit people to notice that he was a boy, but only by listening to his voice, people could think that he was a girl (Even now, though). Talking about design, the kind Vio. (Voicer of Karen Mokkene, or ViolentAliceSyndrom On DeviantArt) helped for his first look, proposing a lot of pale colors that fitted the character very well ! Time was passing and MikaHeru's design went bloody. Now he as a new official design (see left image for reference) for it's Act 3 which you can download here . It is supposed to be his last Act, but some modification will be done soon (only for the consonant with the vowel "i" because it's a bit noisy and breathy) and the voicer is planning to re-record him again on these sample. Act 3 Oto.ini was made by the lovely Rave, voicer of Amagaku. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female voicers Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:My first UTAUloid Category:Broken Voicebank Link Category:Profile pages needing cleanup Informations of the UTAU (Character) '''First name : MikaHeru (Mikaël) Name and meaning : Tanrei-Monoto. Basically, it's supposed to be "Tanrei-Mono-Oto" But the voicer combined it all to be like it is. Word by word, it's "Tanrei - Beautiful/Harmonious" "Mono - someone's" "Oto - Sound/Noise" Japanese name ''': 身課減る（みかへる)　端麗者音（たんれいものーと） '''Age : Between 18-20 (But mostly 18 on drawings) Gender : Male Serial UTAU Number : TM-180 Object/Symbol : Blue cherry If he was an animal ? : He'd be a dog, totaly ! Does he have any family/related utaus ?: Yes. For the family you can go see the blog of the author. He as a lover named Rikane Subesube. Height : 6 feet and 2 inches Weight : About 95 kg Mental description : He's a calm and gentle boy, who always take care of anyone else. He may look cold for people who are not kind towards him, but doesn't stay like that, because he doesn't like to look or be mean. MikaHeru is a really good boy. He doesn't get mad easily and likes everybody. He's a sociable UTAU and is really clumsy, so that's why he has bandages on the nose and on some parts of his body, because he gets hurt a lot. ''Information about the Voice Bank '''First songs made with each act' : Aoi tori (Act 1), Under the Darkness (Act 2) and Fear Garden (Act 3). Voicer ''': ''Real Name'' : Marie-Christine De Oliveira ''Artist Name : XKuroHebi (Youtube) / XKuroxMurasakiX (Youtube) /Yakushimaru(DeviantArt)/Kuro-Murasaki-Hebi (DeviantArt) / MikaHeru-Chan (On the UtaForum). Official act release date : Around June 27th 2010, November 19th 2011 to'' April 21th 2012'' (Voicer confused and unsure about it, mainly because of all the acts and modifications she did.) Even so, She says it would be the first date written on this section. Kind of voice bank : CV (Consonant vowel). Voicer is working on a japanese VCV (Vowel Consonant Vowel). Language : Voicer is planning to do an english Voice bank but the download shown up is only in '''''japanese. Better flags : Anything that makes the voice clearer is fine, but YH0 makes it sound a bit more calm. Genderbends : MikaHeru has a twin sister (MikaHera/Mikaëlla), and only requires a g-5 flag to make it sound like it. Aliases : It reads romaji but can read hiragana too. Where to download : Up in the Detailed information ''section. '''Additionnal Information : Well, MikaHeru, when you ear that he's singing in a high pitch, you have (Would be preferable) to lower the tone of the UST by selecting all notes and if the first note is C'' and its in ''C5, try to lower it on C3, it works better and it makes him sound like the Voicer wanted him to be. Please also, be full aware that he's a MALE and that His full name has to be in the description of any solo or duets (even maybe in trio or quatuor, at least if you can name the Utauloids) ,but if you use him, the voicer would like to know it, because she wants him to get a lot of friends ! *Insert Puss in boot Face here* When using him, you MUST respect the UTAU using condition, applicable for anything that is UTAU related. '''''Some voice samples http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdhIJvwa1Ac Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female voicers Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:My first UTAUloid Category:Broken Voicebank Link Category:Profile pages needing cleanup